Ichika Orimura
|row8 = Chifuyu Orimura (Hermana Mayor) Madoka Orimura (Hermana Gemela) |row13 = Estudiante de 1er año en la Academia IS |row14 = Representante de la Clase Uno Vicepresidente del Consejo Estudiantil en la Academia IS Primer hombre que puede pilotar un IS |row9 = Byakushiki |row12 = Activo |row15 = Novela Ligera, Manga y Anime |row16 = Volumen 1, Capítulo 1 |row17 = Capítulo 1 |row18 = Temporada 1, Episodio 1 |row19 = Kouki Uchiyama |row20 = Josh Grelle|afiliación = }} Ichika Orimura (織斑 一夏, Orimura Ichika) es el principal protagonista del la serie Infinite Stratos. Es el único hombre de toda la serie que ha sido capaz de pilotar un IS desde que aparecieron. Actualmente es un estudiante de 1er año en la Academia IS (en la Clase Uno), es Representante de su clase y Vicepresidente del Consejo Estudiantil. Apariencia Ichika es un hombre joven de mediana estatura con pelo de color negro que se separa en el medio, tiene los ojos de color rojo y un cuerpo delgado pero entrenado. Habitualmente lleva su uniforme de la Academia IS. Para las prácticas IS, lleva una camiseta sin mengas de color azul oscuro y unas bermudas ajustadas. En su muñeca lleva a Byakushiki en su forma cerrada: * Es un guante blanco en la novela ligera y manga * Es un brazalete de metal blanco en el anime 'Personalidad' Ichika tiene el hábito de evaluar personalmente la situación con un monólogo interior, sin embargo también es fácil que otros adivinen lo que está pensando, es por eso que a menudo se pregunta como es posible que los demás adivinen su pensamiento. También tiene la manía de apretar su puño izquierdo cuando se confía en exceso, esto lo nota su hermana (como se puede apreciar en la serie), cuando esto ocurre quiere decir que en breve cometerá un error. Ichika se encuentra completamente desorientado cuando se trata de los sentimientos que las chicas tienen hacia él, a parte de esto, Ichika está mas preocupado por ser el único hombre que puede pilotar un IS (pues no sabe porque motivo es el único hombre en el mundo que puede hacerlo) y por el hecho de que tiene que vivir con un amplio grupo de chicas (incluso le dijo a Charles que estaba feliz por que otro chico se hubiera transferido a la academia). En ocasiones se da cuenta del cambio de humor de las chicas, pero siempre consigue racionalizar el cambio de humor con algo completamente no romántico. Él cree que es absolutamente imposible que consiga una novia, pues le dijo a Chifuyu que no encajaba con ninguno de los perfiles que las chicas buscan (sin saber que es el tipo de hombre que todas las chicas quieren).LN Vol. 3-4 En cuanto a la vida diaria se refiere, Ichika es un poco inocente. Por ejemplo, en actos como coger la mano o recordar viejas promesas, Ichika tiende a malinterpretar o incluso desconocer por completo las implicaciones de sus acciones y las consecuencias de estas. Como cuando transformó lo que las chicas esperaban que fuera una cita en una actividad grupal. Esta peculiaridad suya le va a causar estrés tanto mental como físico por las chicas que tiene a su alrededor. Él es del tipo de personas que aprenden con su cuerpo antes que con su cabeza, de vez en cuando sorprende a sus compañeros de clase con preguntas que aparentemente son obvias (por ejemplo, cuando conoció a Cecilia su pregunta fue "¿Qué es un Candidato a Representante IS?"), causando risas muy intensas en el resto de estudiantes. Después de un tiempo, ha llegado a comprender los fundamentos básicos de un IS (él es consciente, por ejemplo, de que su IS no tiene hueco para añadir un Equalizer). Habiendo sido criado (de manera casi espartana) por Chifuyu, Ichika es educado con todas las chicas y respetuoso con aquellos mayores que él. Aunque a veces sea un caballero, no aceptará insultos a su país o familia, como se muestra cuando conoce a Cecilia. Ella estaba comentando por qué un plebeyo de Japón no podía ser el Representante de la Clase Uno, a lo que Ichika respondió que su país (Reino Unido) no era nada especial (incluso preguntó cuando fue la última vez que su país recibió el premio a la peor comida). También, en el Manga (y en partes de la Novela Ligera) Ichika tiende a ser grosero cuando está enfadado (llamó a Lingyin "tabla de planchar" e idiota durante la pelea por la promesa que hicieron cuando eran pequeños. Cuando Laura lo abofeteó reaccionó enfadado gritándola que porque lo había golpeado (NL), y cuando utilizó el VTS para copiar a Chifuyu y Yukihira, quería golpear a Laura, sin su IS, tanto como pudiera). Él cree, cuando es preguntado por Laura, que su fuerza reside en la libertad de elegir ayudar a aquellos a su alrededor. Esto se muestra cuando decide proteger un barco de pescadores que estaban cazando furtivamente de manera ilegal durante la misión contra Silver Gospel. Ichika ha mostrado ser una persona apasionada y está dispuesto a aceptar cualquier circunstancia por algo que ha hecho mientras que sea algo en lo que cree o quiera hacer. Casi siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a sus compañeros o a los demás en general. Sus emociones pueden sacar lo mejor de él, y esto ha pasado en varias ocasiones. Él es así incluso desde que era pequeño. Sin embargo, su impaciencia y su comportamiento temerario son defectos que vienen con su "gracia salvadora". Esta gracia es su inquebrantable voluntad, su confianza y su pasión (fruto de querer ayudar a los demás). Tal vez no sea muy inteligente, pero hace lo que tiene que hacer para ayudar a la gente sin importar lo que le suceda. Debido a su recién adquirida popularidad, a menudo está rodeado de chicas que utilizan diferentes métodos para llamar su atención, que acaban siendo momentos vergonzosos para él (una vez el Club de Tenis le pidió que secase la espalda de todas las chicas mientras se cambiaban de ropa, sin embargo, acabó secando la frente de Cecilia mientras se cambiaba de ropa). Aunque debido a su comportamiento, las observaciones erróneas y los cotilleos de las chicas, se dice que tiene tendencias "diferentes" (como ser yaoi (amor homosexual entre dos varones) con Charles o atracción por mujeres mayores), aunque todo esto es mentira. Ichika es una persona amable aunque a veces tenga un comportamiento imprudente, es capaz de ir hasta el fin del mundo con tal de cumplir el objetivo que se ha propuesto. Ejemplo de esto es cuando Laura copió el estilo de Kendo de Chifuyu, al sentirse ofendido cogió la suficiente ira para derrotar el VTS de Laura. También es capaz de arriesgar su propia vida por la de sus compañeros, prueba de ello es cuando se interpuso entre Houki y un disparo dirigido a ella para salvarla. Este tipo de conducta es muy predecible en alguien tan social como es él, y esta parte de Ichika encanta a las chicas, sin embargo, también la odian, pues estaría dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por casi cualquier persona (como cuando intenta salvar a unos pescadores ilegales). Ichika es descuidado cuando se trata de pensar mucho y ser considerado, es por eso que sale herido en muchas (si no es en todas) ocasiones. Cuando pierde contra Cecilia en su pelea en el Episodio 2, era evidente, que no pensó ninguno de sus movimientos ni hizo estrategia de combate alguna. Pese a eso, se las apañó para leer los movimientos de combate de Cecilia y casi llega a derrotarla, técnicamente perdió el combate debido a su descuido. Sin embargo, esto puede deberse a que en este tiempo, no tenía más opciones con las que luchar, ya que carecía de conocimientos de combate. 'Relaciones' Articulo Principal: Relaciones de Ichika Orimura Las relaciones de Ichika a lo largo de la serie son variadas, desde familia, amigos o aliados y hasta enemigos. y Houki luchando por Ichika.]]Algunas de estas relaciones vienen desde su infancia, mientras que otras han empezado al unirse a la Academia IS. Una amistad de su infancia es Houki Shinonono, por la que tenía algunos sentimientos. Hay un episodio en el que intenta besar a Houki, pero las otras chicas lo detuvieron, así que la cogió y se la llevó corriendo. (Los sentimientos de Ichika hacia Houki son aún desconocidos). Otra amiga de su infancia es Lingyin Huang, que Ichika llama cariñosamente Rin. Debido a la personalidad de Ichika, muchas chicas tienen sentimientos por él. Algunas chicas ya tenían sentimientos antes de que se volviese famoso (Houki, Lingyin o Ran), y otras cuando se unió a la Academia IS (Cecilia, Charlotte o Laura). Es por eso, que a menudo muchas chicas tratan de acercarse a él (pidiéndole que sean pareja para un torneo IS o intentando atraerlo con cosas como cocinar para él). Al final del Volumen 8, Ichika empezó a esquivar a las 5 principales heroínas de la serie tras ver que estas solo se llevaban desilusiones con él. En el Volumen 9, Ichika supera esto y se vuelve a sentir a gusto alrededor de las chicas. Sin embargo, se ha vuelto más consciente de las chicas y de que son miembros del sexo opuesto, algo de lo que se dieron cuenta las chicas, e incluso él mismo. Así mismo comenzó a tratarlas "mejor" y comenzó a mostrar más alegría por los progresos que hacían, esto hizo que las chicas estuviesen más felices, pero más nerviosas, incluida la juguetona Tatenashi. 'Infinite Stratos & Habilidades' Actualmente es el único hombre en el mundo entero capaz de operar un IS. ¿Por qué es esto? Nadie lo sabe. Incluso Tabane, la genio que creó los IS, está sorprendida de que sea capaz de activar a Byakushiki, dado que los hombres nunca han sido compatibles con los IS. Debido a esto el gobierno le ha dado su propio IS personalizado,y así poder recolectar datos. Cuando Ichika tocó un IS por primera vez todo tipo de información sobre los IS apareció en su cabeza. Actualmente se desconoce como esto pasó o si aún recuerda algo de esa información. Como dice su hermana en la novela y en el episodio 2, su IS parece ser mas ofensivo tácticamente que el resto, dado que puede consumir su propio escudo para usarlo en ataque, esto fue crucial para la victoria de Chifuyu en el primer Mondo Grosso. Pero debido a esto se ve obligado a limitar su cantidad de poder durante torneos o prácticas, ya que la cantidad de daño que puede infligir en su oponente (Puede herirlo o incluso matarlo). Sin embargo, al consumir escudo también es más fácil que pierda, ya que un enfrentamiento IS termina al acabarse el escudo. En términos de conocimiento IS y pilotaje, sus habilidades están ligeramente por encima de la media. A menudo se ve superado por pilotos más habilidosos que él y que tienen un mayor arsenal a su disposición. Sale adelante con su inteligencia tratando de buscar patrones de ataque y puntos débiles de las unidades IS, gracias a su entrenamiento en kendo, el cual hizo con Houki, y entrenamiento que recibió de su hermana mayor. También sabe que su IS no tiene espacios disponibles para Equalizers debido a que la Armadura Desplegable los utiliza todos. Ichika es capaz de hacer un despliegue parcial (desplegando una parte de su IS), esto se ve por primera vez en su lucha contra el IS mutado de Laura en el episodio 8 cuando Charles le ofrece energía suficiente para activar su espada y su brazo, permitiéndole derrotar al VTS y salvando a Laura.left|thumb|Despliegue parcial de [[Byakushiki|Byakushiki]] Ichika es un talentoso masajista, en la escuela al lado de la playa demostró que podía dar masajes a Chifuyu, Cecilia y las otras chicas. Chifuyu les dice a las chicas que Ichika es bueno limpiando y en las tareas del hogar (se muestra en el episodio 10). Por estas habilidades, su hermana dice que será un buen partido para cualquier chica con la que salga. Aprendió a como desactivar una bomba cuando estaba participando en el evento desarmar bombas ficticias en un festival escolar. Al final, fracasó cuando se trataba de cortar un cable rojo y un cable azul, porque no se decidía, y decidió preguntar a su amigo Dan Gotanda. Finalmente optó por usar el color de pelo de Houki y Cecilia y conectarlos con el color de sus IS. Pese a estar muy retrasado con respecto al resto de estudiantes en términos de conocimientos IS, tanto Chifuyu como Tatenashi han elogiado su esfuerzo por aprender (Tatenashi incluso llegó a decir que Ichika aprendía más rápido que cualquier otra chica a la que hubiera entrenado antes), y ahora es capaz de pelear mas o menos al mismo nivel que Houki, Cecilia y Lingyin, estando por detrás aún de Charlotte y Laura en términos de capacidad general. 'Historia' 'Infancia' 6 años antes de la historia, cuando Ichika era un chico joven, el solia entrenar con Houki el arte del kendo. En ese tiempo, el le prometio a ella ser su novio si ella podia ganar el Torneo de kendo. Desafortunadamente, antes de que ella se tuviera que enfrentar en las finales, el mundo estaba impactado por la existencia de los IS. Debida a su relacion hacia Tabane, su hermana mayor y creadora de los IS, ella fue forzada en el programa de proteccion, perdiendo asi el torneo. Around the time Houki transferred out, Lingyin Huang (or Rin, her pet name) transferred into the same grade school as them. Ichika regularly went to the restaurant her family owns, to play, eat and have a sleep-over, until about a year before the story. During this time, he made the promise that if Rin could be a good cook, he would eat her sweet and sour pork everyday (although he mistook it for her simply cooking for him, when actually she meant for them to be in a relationship). Although he has a faint recollection of his past, during the second Mondo Grosso, he was kidnapped by an organization who did not want his sister, Chifuyu, to win the tournament. That effectively cause her to forfeit the match, but the end result was her flying (literally in her IS) all the way to their camp, guns blazing. This would be his greatest regret for costing his older sister record and title because he was too weak. 'Middle School period' At some point in his elementary or middle school period, Ichika befriended a boy named Kazuma Mitarashi, who would later attend Ichika's 16th birthday party.LN - Vol. 6 p. 133 Ichika's encounter with the IS is depicted diferente en la novela ligera y el anime. Novela Ligera Ichika went to the wrong examination hall that was meant for IS trainees and the female teacher in charge was too hassled to notice a guy had entered and told him to go and suit up. He went on to operate the machine and defeated the instructor (though technically he just dodged to one side, letting her crash into the wall). Later Chifuyu speculates that Tabane purposely changed the location for his high school examination and deliberately placed the IS unit so that it would activate when in contact with him. However, the second part is doubtful, as Tabane says that if she had done so, then Ichika would be unable to use the other IS. Chifuyu concedes that it seems too bothersome for Tabane. Anime Ichika was trying to get to the school hall for his entrance exam, but he got lost and stumbled into a restricted room where there was a training IS inside. Being curious, he touched it to his surprise and the surprise of the 3 female staffs who found him inside, the IS responded to his touch. When the government found out about it, they immediately forced him into entering the IS Academy. 'Trama' Temporada 1 Ichika aparece en los siguientes episodios de la Temporada 1: Episodio 1: "Todos mis Compañeros de Clase son Chicas" Episodio 2: "¡Duelo por el Representante de la Clase!" Episodio 3: "La Estudiante de Transferencia es mi Segunda Amiga de la Infancia" Episodio 4: "!Batalla Decisiva! El Primer Encuentro del Campeonato" Episodio 5: "Chico Conoce a Chico" Episodio 6: "Mi Compañero de Cuarto es un Joven Rubio y Noble" Episodio 7: "Días Azules ~ Interruptor Rojo" Episodio 8: "Descubrir mi Mente" Episodio 9: "!Ocean's Eleven!" Episodio 10: "La Fina Línea Roja" Episodio 11: "Prepárate" Episodio 12: "Tu Nombre Es" OVA: "Un Sexteto Anhelando el Amor" Temporada 2 Ichika aparece en los siguientes episodios de la Temporada 2: 'Quotes' *''"Charles, necesitas aprender a depender de otros. You'll suffer if you keep being so hesitant. How about you start by depending on me?"'' - Ichika a Charlotte (Capitulo 6) *''Laura: "Why are you trying to be strong? What makes you strong?" Ichika: "No soy fuerte. Soy muy debil. Si fuera fuerte...I'd be strong because I want to become strong. Once I'm strong, there are things I'd like to do." Laura: "Things you'd like to do?" Ichika: "There's someone I'd like to protect. I'd like to fight for that someone with all I've got." Laura: "That's completely...like that person." Ichika: "Yes...that's why I'll protect you, Laura Bodewig."'' - Laura and Ichika after their inter-class tournament (Capitulo 8) 'Trivia' *Ichika's name in kanji means one (Ichi, 一) summer (ka, 夏), while his family name Orimura (織斑) means molted weave. His name can be seen as being the opposite of his older sister name: Chi means thousand (opposite of one) and fuyu means winter (opposite of summer). Likewise, it matches his position (only male IS pilot and student at the IS Academy) and warm personality *Ichika's IS unit name, "Byakushiki" (meaning "White Expressions" or "White Type") seems to come from the variation of Gunpla's Hyakushiki. The wings that spread after its recognization during episode 2 has the same concept as the ZGMF-X10A Freedom/ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, or ZGMF-X42S Destiny. *While most of the harem girls are foreigners (except for Houki and Kanzashi, who holds the role of the Japanese bishoujo), he is designed as an average Japanese male. Despite this fact, he is considered as an attractive harem lead by many female fans. *Byakushiki's IS core is IS Core #001, which is the same core used by Shirokishi, the 1st generation IS, also known as White Knight. *Ichika's seiyu has dubbed Banagher Links from Gundam Unicorn. Ichika's beam saber pose action is similar to the Unicorn's beam saber pose while it's in NT-D mode. *The Byakushiki's 2nd shift is very similiar to the ZGMF-X42S Destiny in that its main weapons are similar: a high-energy beam sword, hand energy weapon which resembles the Palm Cannon, an energy shield and a high particle beam cannon. *Although Ichika is a personal IS user, he is not a IS Representative Candidate, because of him being the only male, thus spawning debate at the UN as to whether he is allowed to take part in certain operations and be given the status of a representative candidate. *He is largely oblivious towards the feelings held by the women surrounding him, even when those said girls can recognize each other's feelings for him right away. However, he seems to acknowledge Houki's feelings at certain times, possibly harboring love for Houki also. *Out of all the heroines, he has never had a fight with Charlotte in an IS battle, only a duel. *Ichika has a similar appearance to Shinn Asuka from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY. *Ichika's Byakushiki and Shinn's ZGMF-X42S DESTINY Gundam are also very similar. Both of them always use a long sword as their main weapon. *In an inconsistency in the anime production within episode 2, Ichika was seen wearing the school uniform. Then immediately after a camera pan in Chifuyu and Maya's place, he was now seen wearing an IS suit. *The reason why Ichika stopped practicing kendo is because he needs to attend a part time job. *Ichika is usually to blame for everything by the other girls and his older sister, even when he didn't do or say anything. This usually leads him to have to buy them something or go out with them. *Many of Ichika's friends have compared his personality to that of an old man. *He has a similar appearance to Ryotaro Nogami , but his hair is a custom version of Yuuta Togashi's hair. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:1er año Categoría:Masculino Categoría:Consejo Estudiantil Categoría:Clase Uno Categoría:Academia IS Categoría:Usuario IS Categoría:Estudiante IS Categoría:Japón